Death to a Fairytale
by NotJustAnotherHuman
Summary: this story is not really code lyoko, but it's based off the show and i couldn't find anywhere else to place it. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Girl2

_**Death to a Fairytale**_ _**Chapter One**_ _**New Girl**_

"Okay class, summer is over and school has started. As some of you may have noticed we have a new student this year. Her name is Samantha and she comes from Japan. Please make her feel welcome…decently," said the old woman who was sitting in a big desk at the front of the classroom. Everyone in the classroom then turned around to look at the black haired girl in the back row. She was looking down at her books and looked like the picture of nervousness.

A boy sitting in her row felt pity for the new girl and spoke up, "What are we going to learn this year Mrs. Joanson?"

"Erick, since when do you care what we learn about?" asked Mrs. Joanson as the class erupted in laughter. Casually he looked back and he saw a smile creep up the new girl's face. Slowly she sat up and pushed her hair behind her ear, exposing her electric green eyes to the world.

"Ever since he fell in love," whispered the boy behind him, his hand passing threw his unruly blonde hair. Casually Erick kicked the blond boy's leg, and went on as if nothing had happened. The only reaction from the blond one was a wince and a smile; he also pretended that nothing had happened.

Suddenly the girl sitting beside her started to talk to her, "hi I'm Amanda Shno. The two kids you were just looking at are Erick Stevens and Alexander Parker, Alex is like a genius, and Erick is an awesome fighter. He's also one of the cutest guys in Paol Academy! Every single girl loves him!" said Amanda with a sigh, "That guy in front of me is Dylan Parr, and the kid in front of him is Kristopher Murphy. Kristopher is pretty much Dylan's master; he does whatever the other says. Next to Alex, there's Brittany Smith. She's also really smart and everyone thinks she's going to hook up with Alex someday. It's kind of creepy though; she is the peak of perfection, and everything she owns is perfectly organized and clean. Scares me, anyways…the guy next to you is…" continued Amanda Beside her, pointing out every person in the room and saying what she thought of them. Faintly Samantha heard other names like Steven Lacote, Travis Eckley, and Victoria Powter, but she was no longer paying attention. She was looking around the class, memorizing every nook and cranny.

"Miss. Shno, I know you are eager to introduce everyone in the class to Samantha here, but you have to pay attention." Mrs. Joanson said as she passed papers down the rows. Turning to the entire class she continued, "As I said before this sheet explains the curriculum for this year. You will be learning about pollution, medicine, and other things that affect people in similar ways. We will also have several presentations along the course of the year by renowned scientists, and doctors. Now I will be passing back textbook that you will use for the rest of the year, you better keep good care of them…"continued Mrs. Joanson, but no one cared to listen anymore.

Conversations erupted across the classroom. The blonde boy in front of Samantha turned around and said, "You're name, it doesn't sound very Japanese, why?"

"Uhhh…" was Samantha's first reaction. In truth, her name was really Nakamura Itatichi, but the government had told her to change it. "My parents were very westernized. They thought it was a pretty name." lied 'Samantha.'

"Oh, well my name is Al-" started Alex but Amanda cut him off.

"She doesn't need to know who you are, all she needs to know is that you are a loser of the lowest kind. We don't talk to that kind of people," said Amanda, as if Samantha was part of her crew.

"So, you've met the president of the Erick fan club. Yes… he's that popular, and the best part is he hardly ever speaks to people. What he did earlier was totally unlike him." Said Alex to an astonished Samantha. She was starting to warm up to this boy, and this school. It could possibly be fun to live here for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on! The bell has already rung! Class has started!" shouted an angry Mrs. Johnson over the deafening roar of the many conversations in the class. Once people had quieted down, she continued, "Today we have an expert doctor who came to talk about vaccines. He will be showing you how to create an effective vaccine from a dangerous substance, such as venom or the like… Please welcome; Dr. Philip Andrews!"

"Are you sure that it's safe to show this kind of stuff to the class? I mean people could use them for… um… bad…" asked a girl in the back.

"Yes, yes, I am quite sure that no harm could come out of this little experiment, miss Manson. Now quiet down and pay attention." Mrs. Johnson replied as she sat down, annoyed that she still had to talk.

"Wow, she really _needs_ a vacation," whispered Alex to Brittany.

"Alexander, do you have anything to add to this thriving conversation?" asked Mrs. Johnson.

"No, sorry," said Alex as he cowered in his chair.

"Okay kids, let's leave your teacher alone for a while. First push all the desks to the back; we won't be needing them today. Then you can all sit down and we'll start." Said Dr. Andrews as the shriek of metal against linoleum erupted all across the class. Once all the desks were packet into a thin line in the back people migrated across the classroom, separating from and joining groups. Eventually they all sat down and starred impassively, either at Dr. Andrews or the wall behind him. "Who can tell me what this is?" asked Dr. Andrews, who was holding out a tiny jar filled with a liquid that looked a lot like liquid, transparent Jell-O.

"You in the sweatshirt with the flames, go ahead." Said Dr. Andrews pointing to Kristopher.

"It's …" he said as he squinted, "its' bleach!" he said as he sat back up straight.

"I can tell that you have impeccable eye sight, but labels can lie," said Dr. Andrews as the class erupted with laughter. "Calm down, calm down. This liquid is the venom of the Mojave rattlesnake. The bite of this snake causes rapid paralysis. This includes paralysis of the respiratory muscles and suffocation, but scientists have been able do some good with it. We have discovered that the poison from this particular snake causes the nerves to paralyze, making it so they no longer sense pain. This venom can also be helpful in surgery because it not only blocks the pain, but it can also paralyze temporarily an area of the body. Allowing for surgeons to work cleanly and effectively."

Feeling someone poking her in the shoulder, Samantha bent backwards, making a bridge with her body. "What?" she asked.

"My grandma was given that stuff when she had her surgery… I think it was called Substance 35878… I think." Said Erick, shrugging as he tried to recall the name of the painkiller.

"Actually you are not too far, it is called Substance 35887. It has been in use for about 6 months now, and it is actually pretty easy to create. The finalized product looks a bit like this," he said as he held up a vial of murky blue liquid.

"Are we going to play with this stuff?" asked Travis, Kristopher's trusty sidekick.

"First of all, we don't _play_ with scientific experiments, and second, no we will not be using these products, they are too dangerous to be shown to a class of teenagers. Instead I will be explaining the process that goes into creating a vaccine or medicine from a poisonous substance such as this venom." Said Dr. Andrews. "The girl in the skull t-shirt, would you like to come up and help me educate these savages?" he asked pointing towards Samantha.

"Come on go!" said Alex as he pushed Samantha forward. She slowly got up; uncoiling much like a snake would, and picked her way across to the front of the class.

Handing Samantha a metal scalpel coated in the bluish goo Dr. Andrews said, "Hold this in between the two rods. I will send a electric charge across them and you will tell me what you feel, okay?"

Samantha simply nodded and looked over to where her group of friends was sitting. In the corner of her eye she could see Erick shaking his head at her. Her head then slumped and she looked at the object she was holding.

"So what did you feel?" asked Dr. Andrews.

"Nothing…" said Samantha.

"That's quite exact, when this substance is placed in the way of a potential source of pain, it completely eliminates it. Now hold this scalpel in the same place and tell me what you feel." Said Dr. Andrews. He silently pressed the button that sent the current through the rods, the entire class was silent as if they were waiting for Samantha to drop the scalpel and turn into a living lighting rod. When Samantha had no reaction dr. Andrews asked, "So… did you feel anything?" when Samantha nodded Dr. Andrews noticeably relaxed. "Some people don't feel the charge in the first place, but that's besides the point. What did you feel?"

"It was like a static shock… not much," said Samantha, shrugging as she said so.


End file.
